Faith and the Faithless
by Alenan
Summary: When the Landings move into the Murder House, they don't expect there to already be occupants. Especially Morgan, who just wants to go back home. When she begins to meet some new people, however, living in the house starts looking up.


So this is a story I am working on for a class. I know! How cool is it that my homework is writing an AHS fanfiction? Anyways, I didn't come up with the characters. The creators of AHS did. Plus, I got the story line from an online rp I'm part of. I got the permission from my mod and my other lovelies on the rp to use it. I am Morgan on the rp, as well as another character and I run the blog connected with the rp called "Reasons to Cry in the Murder House.". All the words in this are my own; I am NOT going to use the words of my fellow rp'ers. I will just use some of the same situations and mold them to my liking. So if you want to check it out, the links are on ym home page, but be warned, there are spoilers on it, so you might not want to look at it.

* * *

><p>It all began with an affair. If her mom hadn't slept with her dad's best friend, she wouldn't have been here. None of this stuff would have ever happened. But still, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She had fallen in and out of love, more than once. She had made friends and enemies. She had faced good and evil; life and death. She had been through hell, but, even through all this shit, she didn't regret it for a second. It started with an affair, and ended with death.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan sighed heavily as she got out of the car at her new home. She was still incredibly pissed at her dad for making them move to this shoddy old house. It wasn't that she minded moving, she had some issues with a few guys at her old school, but she minded being away from her mom. Her dad was stricter than her mom and a lot less fun. Now her mom was living in a small apartment with her dad's ex-best friend and they didn't have enough room for Morgan. So now she was stuck with her dad and her lame younger sister, Taylor.<p>

She watched as Taylor stared starry eyed at the old house. Of course, she would love it. Skeptically giving the house a second glance, she shifter her duffel bag from her left shoulder to the right. She felt an arm around her should and saw her sad smiling, his arm around his younger daughter as well.

"Welcome home, girls," Aaron stated proudly.

Shrugging off his arm with a glare, Morgan stomped off towards the house, intent on finding a bedroom that would serve her purposes.

Climbing the stairs slowly, she glanced around the place that was to be her new home. _At least it was a pretty good size_, she thought, _plenty of good hiding spots_. Her dad would never find her stash now. He had been on her awhile for her excessive partying and drinking. At least he had never discovered her drug use. He would flip a shit. She was surprised that Taylor hadn't told; probably was too scared.

Morgan picked a random room and decided this one would be hers. It already had furniture in it; the whole house did. It had come completely furnished which she was sure was the reason her dad had bought it.

Locking the door ensured no one would bother her. She dropped her bag on the floor and dug through it until she had found the little orange bottle of sleeping pills she had stolen from her mom's medicine cabinet right before they left. She swallowed a couple and flopped onto the bed.

"I just want to fall asleep and wake up back in Chicago," she mumbled softly to herself. Before she fell asleep, she briefly wondered if the sheets on this bed were clean and why the last occupant of this house had left everything behind.

* * *

><p>She woke up to a pounding. "Morgan! Open up!"<p>

She groaned and pushed herself out of bed. Stumbling to the door, Morgan groggily straightened her rumpled clothes. The pills had definitely not worn off yet. She fumbled with unlocking the door and opened it to face Taylor.

"What?" she demanded, blinking slowly to clear her vision.

"Have you seen Oscar's bed? I can't find it. I'm pretty sure I told you to put it in the car," Taylor accused.

"I don't know. I don't care about your stupid cat." A cat that was now attempting to push past Taylor and Morgan into the bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't," Morgan exclaimed shutting the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway. Here was no way she would let that damn cat into her room so he could piss on everything. Glaring at her younger sister, she state, "You should really get that think euthanized." She didn't stick around to see her sister's shocked face, but she heard the exclaim of disgust.

Morgan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was always thirsty after she had taken a nap. She loved the kitchen the moment she stepped into it. It was big and open and she could see right into the back yard. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she glanced back outside only to see someone who had not been there before.

A young guy, about her age was standing in the backyard looking forlornly up at the house. Blond hair, impossibly dark eyes, shoulders slumped, and hand stuffed into his pockets. He looked like a sad puppy. Morgan decided then that she wanted him, no matter the cost. This had happened a couple of times before and had always led her into trouble, but she didn't care.

His eyes turned to her then. A glare so intense met her that she gasped. He began stalking off, so Morgan ran to the back door and threw it open.

She was met with an empty back yard and disappointment. Glancing around, she could not see him anywhere; he had just disappeared. _Weird_, she thought. There was one thing Morgan knew for certain though: she would see him again and she would have him.


End file.
